Beetlejuice 2: Next Generation
by mysterious888
Summary: After 30 years, Lydia Deetz and her family move to her childhood home. Thinking she'll be safe from Beetlejuice for good, what happens when her daughter summons him?


**Chapter 1: Return To Childhood**

It had been 30 years since the events of Lydia Deetz's almost-wedding. She is now 46 years old, and happily married to her husband, Alex Monroe. The pair have twins. A son and daughter.

The twins are 16 years old, and they both share Lydia's iconic black hair with their father's bright green eyes. Lydia and Alex named their son Kyle and named their daughter Rebecca. Alex and Lydia had just moved back to Lydia's childhood home, where she experienced meeting Adam and Barbara, the dead couple who haunted their house and Beetlejuice, a demon she almost married. This is that story.

**Chapter 2: Childhood Memories**

Alex pulled up on the driveway of Lydia's childhood home. It looked just like it did during the '80's, of course they were going to refurnish it, a lot. Rebecca and Kyle jumped out of the back-seat of their father's car and slowly walked towards the house's front door.

Rebecca wore a black dress with elbow-length sleeves, a black hat resting on her hair, a black choker with a silver heart attached to it. She wore black tights with a pair of black Doc Marten's boots. She dressed like her mother did.

Kyle wore a black leather jacket with some black, denim ripped jeans. He had his signature black and white Adidas sneakers on. His black hair had blond highlights in the front, with his signature fingerless gloves on his fingers. The twins were identical in fashion and interests.

**Chapter 3: The Hauntings**

That evening, Rebecca had heard noises coming from the attic, so she crept up there. As she picked the lock, she heard talking. The door sprung open as she looked in shock at the two ghosts in her attic, both wearing white sheets. She walked into the attic as she chuckled

"Ghosts wearing white sheets? That's so cliché and so '80's".

Barbara asked "Who are you?".

Rebecca sighed "Rebecca. Rebecca Deetz-Monroe".

Adam gasped "Your Lydia's daughter? We knew your Mom. How is she?".

Rebecca replied causally "She's good". Rebecca looked down the stairs, leading to second floor, Kyle ran up the stairs "Becca, I heard noises, are you alright-". His words slipped from his tongue as he gawked at the ghosts. He was about to scream, but Rebecca covered her twin's mouth and reassuringly said

"They're not going to hurt us, Ky! They knew Mom in the '80's".

Kyle calmed down and said "Mom's acting sketchy about something". He looked at the ghosts

"Do you know?".

Barbara said "We died in the '80's and then your mom and grandparents moved here and then we hired a ghost, I can't say his name, but he tried to marry your Mother but we defeated him".

Rebecca and Kyle looked at each other and asked, in unison

"What's his name?".

Barbara whispered "His name is Beetlejuice".

Rebecca accidently blurted out loud "Beetlejuice?!".

Adam gasped "That's once...".

Barbara panicked "Don't say his name!".

Rebecca said, sarcastically "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice". There were clouds of smoke and on this small model display of the town, and a miniature man sat in the display, he was very small. He had messed up green hair, paper-white skin with purple around his eyes and green patches across him skin, making his face looks like it was rotting. Like a corpse.

Barbara looked at me, seriously "Don't say his name another 3 times!".

Rebecca scoffed "What's gonna happen? I'll die?", she burst out laughing. She thought it was a joke. But she was DEAD WRONG.

**Chapter 3: 'Till Death Do Us Part**

Rebecca said, in sarcasm "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice". A cloud of green smoke appeared and when it faded, in it's place was the same man in a pinstripe suit. Rebecca screamed as she ran down the stairs with Kyle following her. As they reached the bottom floor, Kyle freaked out

"What are we gonna do?! You just unleashed real-time ghost into our house-".

Lydia and Alex walked in, Lydia looked scared

"Which one of you said his name three times?", she asked scared. Rebecca slowly raised her hand as Lydia sighed "You just made a huge mistake-", everybody stared at Rebecca had a red wedding dress on with a long red veil and red boots, she had long, red gloves with a triangular shaped end to them, in her hands she had red flower bouquet.

She was standing next to Beetlejuice, with a zombie preacher in front of the two. As Beetlejuice placed the ring on her finger, the preacher asked "Do you Rebecca, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?".

Rebecca screamed "NO! BEETLE-". Beetlejuice's hand covered her mouth with a white glove and chuckled "She's a little bit nervous. Let me answer for her".

He started speaking in her voice "I'm Rebecca Deetz-Monroe and I am right of mind, the man next to me is the one I want. You ask me, I'm answering".

Rebecca screamed, but it was muffled. The zombie preacher faced Beetlejuice and asked

"Do you Beetlejuice take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?".

Beetlejuice looked at Lydia, Kyle and Alex and said "I do".

The zombie preacher said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

He went to kiss Rebecca, but she turned her head away in upset. She'd made a huge mistake.

He chuckled "Pack your bags, babe. We're going on our honeymoon". He chuckled as he dragged her upstairs.

_Part 2 coming soon!_

_-_mysterious888


End file.
